1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to humidifiers as used in medical respiratory apparatus and more particularly to means for refilling these devices with fluids.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Humidifiers are known in which refilling means are available, albeit with varying degrees of difficulty. Typically, refilling is accomplished by disconnecting one of the patient connecting tubes and pouring about 200 to 300 milliliters of fluid through the small tubular opening thereby exposed. The method is tedious, slow, inconvenient and often results in spillage to the detriment of system electronics and associated other equipment.
A novelty search conducted in the United States Patent and Trademark Office to locate patents relevant to the above topic did not disclose any patents contemplating a sealed humidifier refilling means for medical humidifiers as used in mechanical ventilator systems. Two patents dealing generally with refilling, however, were discovered. The following are, therefore, considered to be of potential interest:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Title Inventor ______________________________________ 2,164,881 "Vaporizer" L. B. Meyerson 3,617,698 "Vaporizer Apparatus" R. H. Duncanson ______________________________________
The fields of search were:
______________________________________ Class 128 Subclass 186 192 193 194 Class 261 Digest 65 ______________________________________
It would thus be a great advantage to the art to provide a convenient means for adding to the fluid level in the humidifier means incorporated in a mechanical medical ventilator apparatus.
Another advantage to the art would be the facility to allow visual inspection of the fluid level while refilling or replenishing.
An additional advantage would be realized if such replenishment could be accomplished without disconnecting the humidifier from the system.
Still another advantage would be the provision for easy resealing of the humidifier system after refilling so as to exclude dust, bacteria and other contaminants.